Chaos céleste
by Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache
Summary: Durant l'année ou Yui et les dieux se sont retrouvé torturés mentalement par Zeus, je veux dire, où ils étaient à l'école des dieux, un garçon est arrivé. Ce garçon, il était étrange. Et les dieux ne savaient pas encore à quel point!
1. Chapter 1

Je m'ennuie. Et quand je mp'ennuie, c'est pas toujours très beau à voir. C'est pourquoi, plutôt que d'aller casser les pattes à mes chats, pauvres bêtes, j'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle fic sur un fandom qui en manque cruellement à mon goût. Après, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

 **Couple:** OC/Appolon (parce que j'aime que mes perso partent en vrilles parfois, ou alors, ceux qui existent déjà ne sont pas assez comme je le veux, et je n'aime pas beaucoup faire des OOC)

 **Résumé:** Il était une fois une histoire. Fin. Non, je blague. Durant l'année ou Yui et les dieux se sont retrouvé torturés mentalement par Zeus, je veux dire, où ils étaient à l'école des dieux, un garçon est arrivé. Ce garçon, il était étrange. Et les dieux ne savaient pas encore à quel point!

 **Diclamer:** Si Kamigami no Asobi m'appartenait, Yui aurait été un garçon, et ça aurait été un gros Yaoi. Donc, puisque ce n'est pas le cas, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas. Mais comme cette fanfiction va en être un, elle m'appartient.

 **Chaos céleste**

 **Chapitre 1: Gabriel ou le nouveau**

Je m'appelle Gabriel Lenoir. Je suis français. Et là, je ne fais strictement rien. Non, vraiment, je ne fais rien. Ou alors, je contemple le plafond. Quel beau plafond. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, je m'ennuie. Mes deux frères sont partit chez leurs amis, ces lâcheurs, et je n'ai rien à faire. Je m'ennuie donc à mourir. Je laissais ma tête partir en arrière, allongé sur mon lit, la tête dans le vide, contemplant désormais mon reflet dans le miroir de ma chambre. De longs cheveux noirs et lisses, une peau pâle, peut-être même trop, des yeux vert d'eau, un nez fin, je passais facilement pour un beau garçon aux yeux des autres. Ce n'était pas le cas, de mon point de vue.

Je soupirais. Vraiment, l'inaction n'avait rien de bon. Me voilà à me regarder et chercher mes défauts. Je me redressais. Il faudrait vraiment que je fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Un voyage interdimensionel me paraît être une bonne idée. Je secouais la tête. Non, mauvaise idée de partir la-dedans, je ne pouvais rien faire seul je risque les problèmes si je fais chopper.

Vous vous demanderez peut-être ce que je raconte comme bêtise. Et bien c'est simple. Je suis un humain «amélioré». Lorsque j'étais encore tout petit, j'avais des problèmes de santé assez important. Du genre qui pouvais me coûter la vie. Je les ai toujours, d'ailleurs, mais toujours est-il que mes parents, un peu désespéré, ont fait appel à des scientifiques pour tenter de me sauver. A cette époque, c'était encore autorisé. Du coup, les scientifiques m'ont emmené, comme d'autres enfants qui étaient comme moi, et ils ont tenté d'«arrangé» ce qui n'allait pas. Je ne pouvais pas réguler ma température corporelle. Je ne le peux toujours pas, mais maintenant, je peux geler tout ce qui m'entoure, produire de la neige, de la glace, bref, je me suis transformer en Jack Frost. Cool non? Bah mon meilleur ami, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il avait, mais maintenant, il peut voyager dans les dimensions, l'espace et le temps, genre, le Docteur.

Le seul truc qui me dérange, c'est qu'on a pas vraiment le droit de faire ce qu'on veut avec ça. Et y a tout un tas de lois pour éviter les «problèmes liés à une utilisation inconsciente de tels dispositions». Traduction, le gouvernement international à fait une connerie, mais faut pas que ça se sache. Pas de chance, presque un millième de la population totale est amélioré. Les enfants qui ont entre quinze et vingt ans. Je fais partit des derniers. Ça a été interdit parce que non seulement ça ne nous guérissait pas (ou alors seulement à moitié) mais en plus les gens commençaient à avoir peur de nous. Il y a des orphelinats remplis d'enfants comme nous. Nous avons des écoles spécialisées, et nous n'avons pas le droit d'aller dans un établissement normal, sauf en cursus supérieur, comme la fac, ou alors, dans les filières professionnelles. On doit se faire recenser et examiner au moins une fois par an. Et il y a la mention «modifié» sur nos papiers officiels. Bref, je me sens parfois comme un Juif en 1940. Mais à part ça, on autant de droit que tout un chacun, donc on peut pas trop se plaindre.

Je me levais. Si je restais là à ne rien faire, j'allais devenir dingue. J'enfilais une veste, des bottes en cuir avec des chaînes, attrapais mon sac où se trouvaient mes papiers et descendais les escaliers. J'allais faire un tour, ça me changerais les idées. J'entendais la télévision dans le salon diffuser une émission de télé réalité quelconque. Mes parents devaient sans doute ne rien trouver d'autre.

-Je sors, prévins-je en exécutant cette action.

Je n'attendis pas de savoir s'ils m'avaient entendu. De toutes façons, j'avais mon portable sur moi. Ils n'auraient qu'à m'appeler. Mais alors que j'avais fais à peine quelques pas dans la rue, une grande lumière blanche m'entoura et lorsqu'elle disparut, je n'étais plus dans les rues de Tours où je me trouvais auparavant. Il n'y avait plus de neige alors que celle-ci était tombée toute la nuit et toute la matinée. Et un grand soleil bien chaud rayonnais dans le ciel. En plein mois de décembre. Je regardais autour de moi. Je me trouvais dans un hall, de toute évidence, et faisais face à un grand escalier. Au dessus de moi, flottant dans les airs, un globe transparent semblait remplit d'eau. Enfin, juste au fond seulement. Une porte de bois immense se trouvait dans mon dos et d'autres plus petites s'alignaient sur les murs. Je ne pouvais que supposer que dans mon dos était la sortie et sur les côtés...je ne sais pas. Mais comme je suis curieux, j'allais aller voir ça. A commencer par les escaliers. Je les montais donc. En haut, j'avais deux possibilité. Soit j'allais à droite, soit j'allais à gauche. Comme dans les jeux vidéos dans lesquels je jouais, des jeux d'horreur, principalement, je pris à gauche. J'allais toujours à gauche.

Je marchais un moment, passais plusieurs portes, traversais quelques couloirs et arrivais dans un corridor remplis de portes de chaque côtés. En en ouvrant une, je tombais sur ce qu'il paraissait être une salle de classe. Génial, me voilà dans une école. Et une école pour les gens comme nous, en plus. Sinon, elle ne serait sans doute pas aussi impressionnante. Je décidais donc de continuer à l'explorer. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans le couloir, je pouvais entendre un bruit de conversations, comme plusieurs personnes qui parlaient en petits groupes. L'une de ces salles étaient donc occuper. Et j'entendis derrière moi un bruit de pas. En me retournant, je vis un homme, de toute évidence du nord de l'Afrique, me regarder. Il semblait trop vieux pour être élève ici, ce devait donc être un professeur. Je grimaçais. Comment expliquer ma présence ici, alors que je ne savais même pas moi-même ce que je faisais dans cet établissement?

-Toi, là. Tu es Gabriel Lenoir, non?

-Euh...oui, répondis-je, étonné.

-Tu es en retard. Ici, c'est l'école des dieux, les autres t'expliqueront, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Je suis le professeur Thot Caduceus, tu te présenteras à la classe. Viens avec moi.

Je décidais de faire ce qu'il me demandait, de toutes manières, il était sans aucun doute mieux renseigné que moi. Et comme il n'avait pas l'air commode, autant lui obéir tout de suite. Je lui emboîtais donc le pas jusqu'à la toute dernière porte du couloir. À l'intérieur se trouvait des gens tout à fait banal. J'entrais sur un signe du professeur.

-Zeus vous envoie un nouveau camarade. Il va se présenter lui-même et ira s'asseoir derrière le blond.

Euh...ce prof est un peu barge, non? Ou alors c'est juste moi? Ça doit être juste moi, parce que tout le monde trouve ça normal. Bon, bah en fait, je veux retourner dans mon lycée pour «amélioré» on a l'air quand même moins bizarres! Il faut quand même que je me présente, on dirais.

-J' m'appelle Gabriel Lenoir. J'ai cru comprendre qu'on était pas pareil, alors je vous le dis, je suis un modifié. Si vous avez un problème avec ça, ne me parlez pas, ne m'approchez pas, et ignorez moi, je ferais pareil de toutes façons.

Seule une fille aux cheveux bruns et typée asiatique sembla réagir à ces mots. Elle me regarda avec peur et détourna le regard, de toute évidence pas rassurée d'être dans la même salle que moi. Sauf que si j'ai bien compris, les autres sont des dieux. Elle a peur d'un humain mais pas des dieux? Remarque, si elle a grandit avec eux, normal qu'ils ne lui fasse pas peur, mais un humain qui débarque, c'est la cata! Bref, je partit donc m'asseoir à la place qui m'avait été désignée. Pas de chance pour elle, la fille n'était pas loin de moi. Je m'assis en l'ignorant royalement. Puis le cours commença. Ça, par contre, ça devait être commun à tout le monde, les longs monologues dont tout le monde se moque. Je soupirais et posais la tête sur la table. Je m'ennuyais presque autant que dans ma chambre, c'était pour dire. Je voulais mourir. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Puis, un miracle se produisit. La cloche sonna. Déjà? Je regardais ma montre. Midi. J'avais donc bullé toute la matinée. Tant pis, maintenant, j'avais faim. Où trouver à manger?

-Hey, le nouveau, vient avec nous, m'interpella un garçon avec des cheveux bleus accompagné d'un autre aux cheveux violet, deux roux, deux blonds, un type aux cheveux verts, un autre aux cheveux noirs et de la fille qui avait peur de moi. Tant pis pour elle, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'autre option que de me joindre à eux.

Je me levais donc pour les suivre hors de la salle. Le blond aux cheveux courts semblait s'inquiéter du mutisme de la fille, qu'il appelait d'ailleurs «ma petite fée». Il était donc hétéro. Dommage, moi je le trouvais pas mal. Et en plus, il ne semblait pas avoir de problème avec moi. Lui dira, lui dira pas? Aller, je vais l'éclairer sur la réaction de son amie.

-C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est comme ça, signalais-je. Je ne pensais pas qu'une déesse aurait peur de moi.

-Mauvaise herbe est pas une déesse, c'est une humaine, rétorqua celui aux cheveux bleus. Et tu lui as fais quoi pour qu'elle fasse ça? A peine arrivé, tu fais déjà ta racaille.

-Oh, du calme! Son seul problème est mon existence. Si vous avez quelque chose contre moi, je me débrouillerais tout seul, au revoir.

Je commençais donc à m'éloigner d'eux. Je ne voulais pas rester avec des gens qui ne voulaient pas non plus de moi. Mais les deux blonds me retinrent. Ils ne semblaient pas très contents.

-On ne te permets pas de dire du mal de Yui!

-Oui, si ma petite fée a peur de toi, c'est parce que tu as fais quelque chose.

-Je suis là, j'existe, c'est la seule chose que j'ai fais. Dans le monde des humains, les normaux comme elle et les modifiés comme moi ne nous côtoyons pas. A vrai dire, à part ma famille, je n'en connais presque pas. Les profs sont normaux, mais tous les élèves sont modifiés, et dans la rue, je ne parle à personne. Je ne connais pas non plus personnellement les commerçants, et sinon, je n'ai pas de rapport réel avec l'extérieur. Et elle, elle fait partit des Autres, ceux qu'on ne veut pas connaître, parce qu'ils sont méchants, dangereux, et nous veulent du mal. Vous pouvez prendre son partit, sachez simplement que je ne l'ai pas touché.

Je me dégageais de leur prises et partit à grand pas. Tant pis pour le repas, je n'aurais qu'à mieux manger ce soir. Je grommelais dans ma barbe toute la pause de midi avant de retourner en classe. Il y avait un réel malaise dans la salle, à cause de moi de toute évidence. Je me demandais quand la journée se terminerait enfin.

Malheureusement, j'appris par la suite que je ne pourrais partir d'ici que lorsque tout le monde aura son diplôme de fin d'année, et pas avant. Et que si l'un d'entre nous ne l'avais pas, nous resterions ici pour l'éternité. Génial, en plus je partageais mon pavillon avec la fille. Heureusement, elle était côté fille et moi côté garçon. Sauf que de mon côté, j'avais tous les défenseurs de la «petite fée». Ça allait être une très longue année!

Premier chapitre un peu court, je sais, mais ce n'est qu'un début. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Reviws?


	2. Chapter 2

**Couple:** OC/Appolon (parce que j'aime que mes perso partent en vrilles parfois, ou alors, ceux qui existent déjà ne sont pas assez comme je le veux, et je n'aime pas beaucoup faire des OOC)

 **Résumé:** Il était une fois une histoire. Fin. Non, je blague. Durant l'année ou Yui et les dieux se sont retrouvé torturés mentalement par Zeus, je veux dire, où ils étaient à l'école des dieux, un garçon est arrivé. Ce garçon, il était étrange. Et les dieux ne savaient pas encore à quel point!

 **Diclamer:** Si Kamigami no Asobi m'appartenait, Yui aurait été un garçon, et ça aurait été un gros Yaoi. Donc, puisque ce n'est pas le cas, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas. Mais comme cette fanfiction va en être un, elle m'appartient.

 **Chaos céleste**

 **Chapitre 2:**

Que faire quand une fille ultra populaire et aimée par tout le monde vous déteste? Détestez la en retours, ça ne pourra de toutes façons pas être pire! Non mais sérieux, je me faisais tuer du regard par absolument tout le monde. On pourrait penser qu'en tant qu'humaine entourée par des dieux, elle serait sympas et tolérante. Bah non, pas du tout, cette fille est une peste. Je ne sais pas si c'est fait exprès ou non, toujours est-il que chaque jours qui passe, les autres me détestent un peu plus. Ce matin, je l'ai carrément vu sur le point de pleurer alors que je passais à côté d'elle pour aller m'asseoir! Je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole depuis mon arrivée, je n'y étais pour rien si elle ne supportait pas mon existence.

-Lenoir, on doit te parler, dit une voix devant moi.

Je relevais le nez de mon livre. Nous étions en pleine pause de midi, et je m'étais installé à une table tout au fond du self pour ne pas être dérrangé. Visiblement, ça ne semblait pas marcher autant que je l'escomptais, puisque trois dieux étaient devant moi. Appollon, Takeru et Loki, rien que ça. J'allais devoir surveiller ma nourriture. Enfin, du moment que Balder restait loin de moi avec son air assassin, je ne risquais relativement rien. Je hochais finalement la tête pour leur permettre de s'asseoir à ma table. Ce qu'ils firent avec un air pas très commode.

-Ecoute, on sait pas ce que tu essaies de faire, mais laisse Yui tranquille, commença Takeru.

-Les gars, je ne la vois qu'en cours, cette fille, soupirais-je. Je ne la regarde même pas vraiment. Si je la dérrange tant que ça, elle n'a qu'à aller se plaindre à Zeus, c'est lui qui m'a fait venir, je n'y suis pour rien, je me promenais juste, moi.

-Arrête, on sait ce que tu as fait, rétorqua le blond. Ma petite fée nous a dit que tu t'amusais à lui faire peur, que tu l'avais menacé.

Je le regardais un moment, estomaqué. Alors en plus de ça, cette petite peste était une menteuse? Je sentais que j'allais finir par la congeler sur place. Bon, on inspire, on expire, et on recommence.

-Alors, de un, cette gourde, je m'en tappe royalement. De deux, croyez pas tout ce qu'elle dit, c'est une normale, elle ne fait que raconter des histoires pour que j'ai des problèmes. De trois, foutez-moi la paix, et je vous fouterais la paix en retours. Fusillez-moi du regard si vous le voulez, mais ne venez pas me casser les pieds à cause d'elle, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Sérieusement, vous vallez mieux que ça.

-Je t'interdit de l'insulter, feula le roux. D'accord c'est juste une humaine, mais au moins elle, c'est pas un monstre. Si je te vois près d'elle, crois-moi que ça va barder.

Je haussais les épaules et leurs fis signe de ma laisser. Puis je repris ma lecture comme si de rien était. Mais j'avais envie de pleurer. Un monstre. Même les dieux me trouvaient monstrueux. Je ne leur avais pourtant rien fais. Ils ne connaissaient même pas mes pouvoirs. Pourquoi alors me disaient-ils cela? Sûrement parce que c'était vrai. Je tournais ma page, leur faisant comprendre que je ne leur accorderait pas plus d'attention. Mais ils ne partaient toujours pas. Je refusais de lever les yeux, de peur qu'ils voient les larmes qui s'y trouvaient. Mais je n'en eu pas besoin. Les trois dieux assis devant moi ne me regardaient plus. Ils regardaient le plafond avec surprise, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi neige-t-il à l'intérieur?

-Que ce passe-t-il au juste?

-Qu'est-ce que Zeus a encore inventé? Si c'est pour nous rapprocher de cet espèce de crapaud venu de nul part, c'est hors de question.

Désolé mec, mais c'était pas Zeus. Ce genre de chose arrivait souvent lorsque je me sentais blessé d'une quelconque façon. Mieux vallait ne pas le leur signaler, au moins l'un d'entre eux ne semblait pas apprécier.

-Arrête Loki, c'est joli! Et mon père ne fait pas que des choses qui nous embêtent.

-Non, mais il en fait souvent, quand même. Et même si c'est joli, le nouveau n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le spéctacle à sa juste valeur.

Il n'y aurait pas de spétacle si je ne me retenais pas de pleurer, alors laisse moi faire semblant de lire tranquille et va faire un bonhomme de neige, s'il te plaît. C'était ce que j'avais envie de lui dire. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Autant me faire le plus discret possible. Bon, puisqu'ils ne font plus attention à moi, je peux peut-être réussir à m'éclipser. Je me levais donc, pris mon plateau, allais le déposer et sortis de la salle sans un bruit. Puis je me dirrigeais vers les toilettes, choisis une cabine, m'assurais que personne n'occupait une des autres, m'enfermais dans la mienne et me mis à pleurer. Je sanglotais, assis entre le battant de la porte et le siège des wc. Je ne leur avais rien fais, je ne voulais que rentrer chez moi, ils me détestaient parce que j'étais différent. Voilà pourquoi nous étions séparés des normaux à l'école, ils nous feraient trop de mal. Je réalisais peu à peu que j'avais été vraiment épargné depuis mon enfance, très peu de personne m'avaient fait du tord à cause de ce que je suis et jamais à ce point là.

Alors que je pleurais à chaudes larmes, ne retenant pas les gémissements pitoyables qui sortaient de ma gorge, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit. Je tentais alors de m'arrêter, sanglottant doucement, essayant de ne plus faire de bruit. Les bottes que je pouvais voir appartenaient à Loki. Il m'avait sans doute suivit pour continuer à m'insulter. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant ma cabine, puis disparurent.

-C'est là que tu te caches pour monter tes sales coups contre Yui.

La voix venait d'au-dessus de moi. Etonné, je levais la tête. Là, au-dessus de la porte de la cabine où je me cachais, Loki me regardait. Il semblait moins ostile alors qu'il me regardait sécher mes larmes en silence. Je détournais les yeux et enfouis mon visage dans mes bras croisés sur mes genoux remontés contre ma poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, demandais-je d'une voix étouffée. Te moquer de moi, patétique humain incapable de tenir une semaine entouré de dieux? M'insulter encore? Venger ta petite amie pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fais? Vas-y, fais-le, ils vont t'acclamer en héros.

-Je voulais pas te faire pleurer. Je pensais que tu voulais juste pas rester avec nous et je voulais te dire de te calmer avec Yui, c'est tout. Mais pourquoi tu pleures?

Je relevais la tête et le fixais, interloqué.

-Pourquoi je pleure? Tu me demandes sérieusement pourquoi je pleure?

-Bah oui, je te le demande sérieusement. Pourquoi tu pleures?

-Parce que une humaine normale, que je ne connais absolument pas, m'a jugé dès que j'ai dis que j'étais modifié. Parce que je me fais agresser toute la journée par des dieux pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fais. Parce que maintenant je comprends pourquoi la plupart d'entre nous ont peur des gens normaux. Parce que je suis condamner à passer une année en subissant vos venge inutiles. Voilà pourquoi je pleure. Ah, et aussi parce que je suis un mostre. Mais comme de toutes manières tu ne me croiras pas, épargne-nous le refrain sur miss perfection et vas-t-en.

-T'as mauvais caractère, tu le sais ça? Allez, ouvre la porte, je te promets que je ne vais pas me moquer de toi. Ensuite, tu pourras m'expliquer cette histoire de normaux et de modifiés, et me dire pourquoi tu penses que Yui ne tolère pas ton existence.

Je hochais la tête. De toutes façons, qu'avais-je à y perdre? Rien, si ce n'est une chance de ne pas être trop malheureux. Il descendit donc de son perchoir et je débloquais la porte. Il ouvrit le battant, entra dans la cabine et referma derrière lui. Ensuite, il s'assit face à moi en posant des pieds de chaque côtés des miens, appuyants ses bras dessus. Ensuite, il attendit. Je soupirais avant de me lancer.

-Il y a quelques années, vingt ans environ, des scientifiques ont commencés à vouloir soigner des maladies ou des déficiences en modifiant l'ADN de nouveaux nés. Ça ne marchait pas vraiment, on ne guérissait pas et en plus on développait des pouvoirs un peu bizzares pour certains. Les gens ont commencés à prendre peur. Alors, il y a quinze ans, peu après ma naissance et ma propre modification, ça a été interdit. On va dans des écoles séparées, nos papiers indiquent qui nous sommes et nous avons quelques restrictions. Jusqu'à présent, je trouvais ça injuste de la part du gouvernement, on avait rien fait de mal. Mais en fait, ça nous protège. Sinon, on pourrait avoir des problèmes. Regarde ce qu'il se passe avec votre amie. Je ne lui ai rien fait, elle ne me connaît même pas,mais elle m'accuse de tout un tas de choses que je n'ai pas fait, juste parce que j'existe. Et vous m'insultez, vous me détestez, juste parce que je suis là. Je n'ai rien demandé, moi, je ne voulais pas être comme ça, mais je le suis. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, alors laissez-moi tranquille.

-Mais pourquoi Yui te détesterait pour ça? Après tout, elle n'a aucun problème avec nous, les dieux. Si elle était vraiment comme ça, elle s'en prendrait aussi à nous, non?

-Je ne sais pas. Je croyais qu'elle ne s'inquiéterait pas de savoir si j'étais comme ci ou comme ça, mais elle le fait et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire du coup.

-Tu n'as qu'a être mon ami à moi, comme ça, je pourrais juger de ta sincérité et en même temps, tu ne seras plus tout seul. Ça te va?

J'acquiesçais doucement et il m'aida à me relever. Il sortit le premier et alla directement en classe alors que je me passais de l'eau sur le visage. Peut-être cela vallait-il la peine tout compte fait.

Alors que je rentrais dans la classe, plusieurs regards divins me transpercèrent sur place. Allons bon, qu'avais-je fais cette fois? Je ne pouvais même plus pleurer tranquille! Ils semblaient bien remontés, à croire que j'avais tué le chiot de l'un d'entre en riant en chantant des formules de magie noire devant un feu. Je jetais un regard intérogateur à Loki qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, sans doute aussi peu au courant que moi.

-Alors, Yui, raconte ce qu'il t'a fait à Loki.

-Pendant que tu étais partit aux toilettes, commença la demoiselle en sanglottant, Gabriel Lenoir est venu me voir dans le couloir. Il a dit qu'il me ferait payer très cher d'avoir vendu la mèche, et qu'il me noirait dans le premier bassin venu.

Je l'aurait presque applaudit. Qu'elle actrice! Du grand art! Mais pas de chance, Loki ne va pas avaler tes salades, il était avec moi des les-dites toilettes.

-Yui, loin de moi l'idée de dire que tu es une menteuse, commença d'ailleurs le dieu roux.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu es en train de faire, signalais-je obligemment.

-Chut toi, me dit-il. Je disais donc, loin de moi l'idée que tu ais pu mentir mais il se trouve que Gabriel était dans les toilettes. Avec moi. Et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas être en train de te menacer.

-De toutes manières, pas de chances pour toi, mais ces menaces ne tiennent pas la route.

-Ah bon, tu ne l'aurais pas menacer de la noyer toi?

-Loki, tu ne m'as demandé quel était mon pouvoir.

-Non. Alors, vas-y, dis-moi ce dont tu es capable.

-Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'il faisait plus froid autour de moi? Que ma peau était glaciale? Que du givre couvrait ma table? Je gèle tout ce que j'approche, l'eau se transformerait en glace, et noyer quequ'un dans de la glace est quand même relativement pas très facile. C'est donc impossible que je menace quelqu'un de le noyer, ou alors ce serait vraiment un gros coup de bluff, parce que je n'aurais pas le temps de lui mettre la tête sous l'eau, il y aurait déjà un mètre de glace sur le dessus. Remarque, je peux te dire que c'est génial pour apprendre à patiner, tu sais avec certitude que la glace sur laquelle tu es va tenir.

-Et si je voulais la faire fondre ta glace?

-Tu ne peux pas. Déjà, parce que tu n'as pas tes pouvoirs, et ensuite, j'ai déjà fait des expériences. J'ai même fait geler l'eau d'une marmitte que j'ai ensuite mis sur la gazinière le plus fort possible pour voir combien de temps ça mettrait à fondre. J'ai laisser tomber au bout d'une journée en mme disant que c'était inutile, ça ne marchait pas. Alors, tu n'arriveras jamais à faire fondre la glace que je crérais.

Pendant tout notre petit dialogue, les autres nous avaient regarder avec surprise. Que Yui dise une choe et Loki une autre devait les surprendre. Surtout que leur ami me défendait, et qu'il discutait tranquillement avec moi. Une trahison de la pire espèce si vous voulez mon avis. Et la jeune fille semblait estomaquée de constater que sa petite mesquinerie avait été percée à jour. Elle avait cessée de jouer les grandes malheureuses et me torpillait désormais du regard. Quoi, ce n'était pas de ma faute si tu as pris la mauvaise personne et le mauvais mensonge, non?

Alors que Balder voulait dire quelque chose, Thot entra, coupant net la discussion. Nous nous installâmes tous convenablement à nos table mais je pouvais sentir la fureur rentrée de l'humaine dans mon dos. Je souris avec satisfaction. Finalement, tout ne s'annonçait pas si mal que ça.

Alors, reviews? Oui, je sais, c'est à peine plus long que le chapitre précédent, mais je n'ai aucune excuse en fait, donc contentez-vous d'apprécier mon chapitre et de laisser un commentaire, merci


	3. Chapter 3

**Couple:** OC/Appolon (parce que j'aime que mes perso partent en vrilles parfois, ou alors, ceux qui existent déjà ne sont pas assez comme je le veux, et je n'aime pas beaucoup faire des OOC)

 **Résumé:** Il était une fois une histoire. Fin. Non, je blague. Durant l'année ou Yui et les dieux se sont retrouvé torturés mentalement par Zeus, je veux dire, où ils étaient à l'école des dieux, un garçon est arrivé. Ce garçon, il était étrange. Et les dieux ne savaient pas encore à quel point!

 **Diclamer:** Si Kamigami no Asobi m'appartenait, Yui aurait été un garçon, et ça aurait été un gros Yaoi. Donc, puisque ce n'est pas le cas, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas. Mais comme cette fanfiction va en être un, elle m'appartient.

Réponse aux reviews:

Tsukirei-666: Et voici la suite, un peu plus tard que ce que j'avais prévu, mais c'est à cause de mon ordi qui m'a obligé à réécrire sept fois le chapitre en l'effaçant. La dernière fois, il a carrément mit plein de hashtag! J'avais envie de péter un câble! Enfin bref, voici la suite.

DitThePear: La suite est là, et j'essaie de poster au minimum une fois par mois, mais si possible plus. Et je n'ai pas un nombre de chapitres prédéfinis, je sais juste comment l'histoire va se dérouler, sans plus. Et je trouvais que Yui était un peu trop parfaite dans le manga, alors j'ai décidé de la voir sous un autre angle, qui marche plutôt bien.

MissUmiko: T'es violente toi! Mais bon, je peux comprendre. Tu as donc une dent contre Yui. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

Avant de commencer le chapitre, j'aimerais que vous lisiez ceci. Vendredi, Quentin avait seize ans. Pour son anniversaire, ses parents lui ont offert pour lui et sa petite amie, Marion, deux places pour le concert des Eagles for Death Metal, leur groupe préféré. Son dernier twit avant d'entrer dans la salle était « on va passer une soirée d'enfer ». Lors du concert, des terroristes ont ouvert le feu. Quentin et Marion ont été séparés. Ce matin, j'ai appris que Marion s'en était tiré avec une balle dans le bras qui n'avait pas causé de gros dégâts. J'étais donc confiante. Quentin aussi allait bien, j'en avais la certitude. Vers seize heures, la mère de Quentin m'a appelé. Il avait été officiellement identifié. Une balle dans la tête. Quentin était un gentil garçon qui aimait la vie et sa petite amie. Ils s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup, et aimaient la musique aussi. Ils étaient convaincu que la musique apaisait les âmes. Quentin voulait être professeur des écoles et transmettre son savoir aux enfants. Il les aimait bien eux aussi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai regardé mon portable régulièrement, attendant une de ses blagues pourries qui ne faisaient rire personne. Ses blagues n'étaient pas drôles, mais elles me manquent. Le seul crime que Quentin avait commit, c'était celui de vouloir passer une bonne soirée et de s'amuser avec sa copine pour son anniversaire. Il venait d'avoir seize ans, et n'en aura jamais dix-sept. Ce chapitre est pour lui, qui rigolait tellement en lisant mes brouillons qu'il était à deux doigts de se faire pipi dessus. J'espère que de là où tu es, tu peux toujours autant te marrer sous le regard navré de ceux qui sont autour de toi. Je pense à toi, et je ne t'oublierais pas.

 **Chaos céleste**

 **Chapitre 2:**

Allongé sur mon lit, dans ma chambre, je regardais par la fenêtre. Ce qui était cool, en était le seul humain de sexe masculin, c'est que j'avais un dortoir pour moi tout seul. Ce qui était moins cool, c'est que du coup, j'étais tout seul. Dehors, je voyais tous les dieux qui discutaient alors qu'ils allaient en cours. Et miss parfaite qui sortait de son dortoir pour les rejoindre. Je soupirais. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller en cours. J'allais encore être à l'écart. Autant rester ici. Mais Loki ce dirigeait vers mon dortoir. Et Apollon semblait vouloir jouer les garde du corps en l'accompagnant chez le grand méchant loup. C'est drôle de nous deux, ce serait plutôt lui le grand méchant. Tout court. Bref, je m'égare. Des coups à ma porte me firent soupirer à nouveau. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger de mon lit, mais je finis tout de même par me lever. En ouvrant la porte, je tombais sur Loki, appuyé nonchalamment au chambranle, me tendant un bonbon. Je le fixais un instant, haussais un sourcil.

-Tu me crois vraiment assez bête pour le prendre.

-Il n'est piégé, juré.

-Tu me prends pour un idiot?

-Un peu.

-Tu avoue en plus!

-Ce serait moins drôle sinon. Et puis, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu pourrais me faire. Je suis le dieu du feu je te rappelle. Toi, tu es juste un humain. Un peu spéciale, certes, mais un humain tout de même. Ta glace je la ferais fondre. Et en plus...pourquoi tu pleures Gabriel? J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

-Je pleure pas.

-Si, tu pleures. Je suis désolé.

En effet, je pleurais. Mais pas parce qu'il m'avait blessé. Je m'étais toujours sentis à part. A l'école, on nous apprenait que nous étions différents et que nous devions faire attention à nous et aux autres, que nous devions nous faire discrets également. Chez moi, je n'étais traité que comme un handicapé, interdit de faire ceci ou cela. C'était la première fois qu'on me disait que j'étais juste un humain.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as rien fais de mal. Tu pense vraiment que je suis juste un humain?

-Bah, oui, c'est évident que tu es juste un humain, même si tu es peu ordinaire. Sinon, tu nous laisse entrer? Ou tu sors? Non, parce que ça se fait pas de laisser les gens sur le seuil, on dirait qu'on dérange.

Un flocon délicat se posa soudain sur la tête du blondinet qui était resté silencieux tout ce temps. Il neigeait. En plein été. Je soupirais donc et m'écartais pour les laissais entrer. Ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé comme...ben, comme des dieux qui s'installent sur un canapé quoi. Je grognais contre moi-même et mes pensées stupides avant de leur dire:

-Vous voulez pas que je vous apporte une grappe de raisin pendant que vous y êtes?

-Seulement si c'est toi qui me donne la becquée, répliqua Loki.

Je le regardais, interloqué. Il venait de me dragué là? Non, impossible, il courait après miss perfection il n'y a pas si longtemps, je me faisais des idées. Ils étaient sans aucun doute tous hétéro, malheureusement pour le pauvre homosexuel que je suis. Je n'avais qu'à retourner dans mes fantasmes irréalisables.

-Bon, sinon, tu voulais quoi?

-Venir te chercher avant d'aller en cours. Après tout, je suis un prince, il est normal que je vienne chercher la princesse pour la protéger.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours, et je ne suis pas une princesse!

-Pourquoi tu veux pas y aller?

-Parce que je vais encore être mis à l'écart. J'ai ai marre d'être fusillé du regard simplement à cause d'une petite menteuse médisante.

-Mais non, tu seras pas mis à l'écart, je serais là moi, puisque j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir qu'elle mentait et que tu étais très gentil. Donc maintenant,tu vas bouger tes jolies fesses, tu vas aller prendre ta douche, je vais venir te frotter le dos, tu vas te sécher, t'habiller, prendre tes affaires de cours et on va y aller. Je veux bien même porter tes affaires si c'est trop lourd pour ton p'tit corps de princesse.

Ok, là, il me draguait, on est d'accord. Mais ça ne me déplaisait pas particulièrement. Je n'étais pas un mec facile, alors il allait devoir s'accrocher pour m'avoir s'il me voulait vraiment, mais il est drôle, sympas, intelligent et surtout mignon. Donc bon, je vais peut-être lui laisser une chance. C'est pourquoi je me détournais en lançant par-dessus mon épaule:

-Je ne suis pas une princesse. Et tu as interdiction de venir sous la douche avec moi, espèce de pervers!

Reviews ou pas reviews, telle est la question.


	4. Chapter 4

**Couple:** OC/Appolon (parce que j'aime que mes perso partent en vrilles parfois, ou alors, ceux qui existent déjà ne sont pas assez comme je le veux, et je n'aime pas beaucoup faire des OOC)

 **Résumé:** Il était une fois une histoire. Fin. Non, je blague. Durant l'année ou Yui et les dieux se sont retrouvé torturés mentalement par Zeus, je veux dire, où ils étaient à l'école des dieux, un garçon est arrivé. Ce garçon, il était étrange. Et les dieux ne savaient pas encore à quel point!

 **Diclamer:** Si Kamigami no Asobi m'appartenait, Yui aurait été un garçon, et ça aurait été un gros Yaoi. Donc, puisque ce n'est pas le cas, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas. Mais comme cette fanfiction va en être un, elle m'appartient.

Réponse aux reviews:

GuestFromHell666: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Et j'espère que la suite te plaira. A très bientôt.

 **Chaos céleste**

 **Chapitre 2:**

Malheureusement, Loki se fichait comme d'une guigne de mes ordres et de mes interdictions, et je dû fermer la porte de ma salle de bain pour ne pas qu'il vienne s'incruster joyeusement dans mes ablutions matinales. De l'autre côté de la porte, je pouvais les entendre se chamailler. Etait-ce de ma faute? Peut-être le blondinet n'appréciait-il pas spécialement de voir son ami pactiser avec l'ennemi. Bah tant pis pour lui, Loki est un grand garçon, il sait ce qu'il fait. Je crois.

Je me dépêchais de me préparer puis sortais enfin de la salle de bain, les cheveux couverts de givre. Je pouvais prendre ma douche sans que ce ne soit de la glace qui me tombe dessus, mais dès que j'arrêtais le jet d'eau, je me retrouvais avec de l'eau gelée partout. Je soupirais. Parfois, c'était vraiment agaçant. Surtout quand un certain dieu du feu se foutait joyeusement de ma poire. L'autre, Apollon, boudait dans son coin. Tant mieux pour lui, si ça lui faisait plaisir, je n'allais pas l'en empêcher.

-Bon, t'arrête de te foutre de moi et on y va, ou tu comptes rester là cent sept ans, grognais-je.

Malheureusement, mon air grognon ne fit que redoubler son rire, et je levais les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, il était intenable. Mais un sourire amusé flottait au coin de mes lèvres, trahissant la joie contagieuse de mon nouvel ami. Je gloussais lorsqu'il tomba carrément par terre, plié de rire. Puis décidais de l'abandonner à son triste sort et partais devant. Je n'avais pas fais trois pas qu'ils me rattrapaient. Mais avoir Grognon derrière moi toute la journée ne me tentais pas trop, aussi me tournais-je vers le dieu du soleil.

-Ecoute Apollon, soit tu arrêtes de bouder comme un gamin de deux ans, soit tu vas voir ailleurs si on y est. Je ne vais pas le manger, Loki est un grand garçon, il sait se défendre et, comme il l'a dit lui-même, je ne suis qu'un humain. Va donc retrouver ta Miss Perfection et laisse-moi tranquille.

L'air outré que j'ose lui parler de cette façon, le dieu blond partit avec raideur, sans doute faire son rapport à l'autre humaine de l'école. Je soupirais, alors que Loki riait à côté de moi. A ce rythme-là, il allait finir par mourir étrangler, étouffé ou alors il se briserait une côte. Vu la manière dont il se les tenait, il n'en était déjà pas bien loin, à mon avis.

-Tu vas finir par avoir de faire pipi, et on est loin des toilettes, lui signalais-je.

-Mais c'est de ta faute, protesta-t-il en haletant, essoufflé, tu me fais trop rire. Tu aurais vu ta tête toute à l'heure, c'était tordant. Et comment tu l'as envoyer promener, du grand art! Je t'aime bien.

-Encore heureux que tu m'aime bien, je te signale que c'est toi qui as commencé à me dragué, alors il vaut mieux pour toi que ce ne soit pas un simple passe-temps ou un jeu.

-Non, je ne jouerais jamais de cette manière, les sentiments sont précieux et un cœur est fragile. Et oui, je te drague parce que tu me plais et que je veux sortir avec toi.

-Convainc-moi, rétorquais-je, lui tirant un sourire plein de défit.

Il commença à se pencher vers moi, mais sentant le coup venir, je me reculais d'un pas. Non, il ne m'aurais pas comme ça, je ne l'embrasserais que lorsque nous sortirions ensemble, et pas avant. L'attente ne rendra ce baiser que meilleur. Il souffla, dépité, puis passa une main dans mes cheveux. Lorsqu'il la ramena, elle était mouillée. Je touchais mes cheveux, bluffé. Il avait fait fondre ma glace. Je n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il fait ça? Il m'adressa un clin d'œil et partit vers la classe.

-Attends, lui criais-je en le rattrapant en courant, comment t'as fait? Aller, dis-moi, s'il te plaît!

-Secret!

-Mais vos pouvoirs sont scellés non? Alors comment as-tu fait?

Pour toute réponse, il posa sa main sur ma joue. Elle était chaude. Plus chaude que la peau de quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Son feu couvait à l'intérieur, incapable de sortir, mais bien présent. Comparé à moi, il brûlait littéralement. Je le contemplais, interdit. Il était le feu, pas seulement son représentant.

-Tu...tu es chaud, soufflais-je.

Il me renvoya un sourire éblouissant et continua ensuite son chemin alors que je le suivais, plus doucement cette fois, perdu dans mes pensées. Peut-être était-il celui qu'il me fallait. J'étais tellement loin que je ne m'aperçus même pas que nous étions déjà arrivé, et c'est seulement lorsque Loki appuya sur mes épaules pour me faire asseoir que je réagis. Je regardais autour de nous, perplexe. Comment étais-je arrivé ici? Mystère.

Affalé sur ma table, je ne pris garde à rien, même pas aux cours, de toute la matinée. Lorsque la pause de midi arriva, je remarquais que les autres dieux semblaient scandalisés et que le fille, elle, paraissais vraiment satisfaite. Evidemment, puisque j'avais moi-même rembarré l'un de leurs, ils devaient maintenant être persuadés que je mentais et que Loki se trompait. Bah, tant pis pour eux, ils finiront bien par s'apercevoir que cette fille était une peste manipulatrice et menteuse. Je haussais les épaules et levais les yeux lorsqu'une ombre envahit mon espace vitale.

-Alors, tu viens, ou faut que je te tire jusqu'à la cafétéria pour que tu manges, questionna ledit dieu du feu.

-Tu sais, je ne vais pas me lever d'un bond et courir aussi vite que mes jambes peuvent me porter vers ce lieu de villégiature pour tous les morfales et affamés du coin, le raillais-je gaiement.

Vraiment, il avait une bonne influence sur moi, je le sentais. Et bientôt, il allait me voir chanter des chansons d'amour et déclamer des poèmes fleuris, si cela continuait. Je secouais la tête, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser aller de cette manière.

-Tu te sens bien?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Tu te conduis...bizarrement. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, que tu es bizarre.

-Crois-moi, Loki, tu n'as encore rien vu. Pour ta gouverne, je suis également très superstitieux. Et fou aussi. Mais ça, tu le verras toi-même plus tard.

Le regard que me lança le rouge était à la fois interloqué et ravit. Pourquoi était-il si heureux que je sois fou et étrange? Cela resterait sans aucun doute un mystère pour moi, mais je n'allais pas me laisser avoir par son charmant sourire si brillant. Et j'ai faim. Ce que se chargea de rappeler mon estomac à grand renfort de grondements. Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles, alors que mon ami éclatait une nouvelle fois de rire.

-Ne te moque pas, me plaignis-je. Je n'aime pas manger le matin, ça me plombe le ventre et j'ai l'impression de peser une tonne. Mais du coup, j'ai faim assez vite. Je mangerais n'importe quoi, même des épinards, là!

-Même des épinards? Comment ça, même des épinards?

-Les épinards, c'est le diable. Il ne faut pas manger d'épinards, c'est dégoûtant, et en plus, on dirait de la bouse de vache. Je me demande vraiment qui a eut un jour l'idée saugrenue de vouloir manger une chose pareille.

Mon petit discours enflammé sembla l'achever, parce que Loki s'effondra sur le sol, secoué de spasmes, incapable de s'arrêter de rire, alors que je le regardais avec un air navré. Non, vraiment, je n'allais pas m'ennuyer avec celui-là!

(trait)

Je sais, il est court. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est le Schtroumpf Grognon qui râlait à côté de moi qui m'a empêcher de faire plus long!

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Couple:** OC/Appolon (parce que j'aime que mes perso partent en vrilles parfois, ou alors, ceux qui existent déjà ne sont pas assez comme je le veux, et je n'aime pas beaucoup faire des OOC)

 **Résumé:** Il était une fois une histoire. Fin. Non, je blague. Durant l'année ou Yui et les dieux se sont retrouvé torturés mentalement par Zeus, je veux dire, où ils étaient à l'école des dieux, un garçon est arrivé. Ce garçon, il était étrange. Et les dieux ne savaient pas encore à quel point!

 **Diclamer:** Si Kamigami no Asobi m'appartenait, Yui aurait été un garçon, et ça aurait été un gros Yaoi. Donc, puisque ce n'est pas le cas, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas. Mais comme cette fanfiction va en être un, elle m'appartient.

Réponse aux reviews:

GuestFromHell666: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Et j'espère que la suite te plaira. A très bientôt.

 **Chaos céleste**

 **Chapitre 5: Sans état d'âme**

Une fois Tout Feu Tout Flamme calmé, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salut de mon estomac, c'est à dire, vers le self. Là, je découvris que je ne serais pas obligé de manger de la bouse de vache, mais bel et bien des pâtes et des cordons bleus. Miam! J'avais faim, mais en plus, en gros gourmand que je suis, je pris deux cordons et deux fois plus de pâtes que je ne l'aurais dû. Loki me regardait, les yeux, remplir mon assiette jusqu'à ce qu'elle déborde.

-Euh...es-tu un ogre, Gaby?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Est-ce que tous les garçons humains mangent autant?

-Non, pas du tout. Je suis un peu gourmand, c'est vrai, mais j'ai surtout très faim. Et puis, je dépense plus d'énergie que les autres pour avoir une température stable.

-Comment ça?

-Si je deviens trop froid, je meurs.

A peine ces mots étaient-ils sortit de ma bouche que je me retrouvais dans une étreinte brûlante. Apparemment, la perspective de ma mort n'emballait pas tellement mon ami roux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je, je ne vais pas mourir tout de suite. Il faudrait que je devienne telle-ment froid que même toi, tu gèlerais. Ce n'est, de toute évidence, pas près d'arriver.

-Promis?

-Oui, promis. Je ne vais pas mourir.

Rassuré, Loki me lâcha enfin pour s'intéresser à sa propre assiette. Amusé, je le vis engloutir environ la moitié de celle-ci en une fois. L'émotion sans doute? Je gloussai, et il me foudroya du regard.

-C'est ta faute, je me suis inquiété, et du coup, j'ai très faim!

-Il n'empêche, ricanai-je, que tu viens d'avaler la moitié de ton assiette. Et c'est moi que tu traites d'ogre?

-Bah comme ça, on va bien ensemble.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, secrètement ravi qu'il continue de me draguer. Puis commençai enfin à manger, bien plus lentement que mon voisin, qui, une fois son assiette terminée, retourna s'en prendre une. Je le regardait partir, médusé. Il est sérieux? Là, franchement, il ne pouvait plus rien dire sur mes habitudes alimentaires, il était pire que moi. Je retournai donc à mon repas sans plus me soucier de cela, il saurait parfaitement se débrouiller tout seul.

Je senti une présence derrière moi et, croyant qu'il s'agissait de Loki voulant me faire une blague, je me retournai vivement, près à le surprendre en flagrant délit. Mais non, c'était Susano Takeru et Apollon qui venaient sans doute me prévenir que mon petit jeu ne prenait pas avec eux. Mais pour une fois, ils semblaient relativement neutres.

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous?

-Nous dire ce que tu comptes faire cette fois pour justifier tes menaces?

-Mes menaces?

Là, je devais avouer être perdu. Et s'ils me disaient de quelles menaces ils me parlaient plutôt? Non, parce que franchement, ça devient ridicule! Compte elle me les envoyer tous les jours? Et eux, ne se rendent-ils pas compte qu'elle les mène en bateau? A ce rythme là, ils vont boire la tasse! Ou apprendre à patiner, puisque l'eau gèle en ma présence. Ce qui peut expliquer l'antipathie chronique du dieu de la mer à mon encontre.

A ce moment-là, Loki revint avec une assiette encore plus pleine que la précédente. Il s'assit tranquillement, comme si tout était normal dans le monde, alors que je le regardais avec stupeur.

-Tu comptes vraiment tout manger?

-Bah oui, pourquoi?

-Et tu as osé faire une remarque sur ce que je mange?

-C'était avant ça.

Cet argument me semblant légèrement bancale, je me contentai de le fixer.

-Ne nous ignore pas!

-Désolé, je vous avais oublier. Bon, de quelle menace il s'agit cette fois? Je vous ai déjà dis que je pouvais pas la noyer.

-Tu lui as dis que t'allais la brûler vive!

-Quand ça?

-Juste avant qu'il vienne manger. Et ma pauvre petite fée vient d'arriver, toute retournée.

-Je le saurais s'il avait fait une telle chose, j'étais occupé à le dragué pendant tout le chemin jus-qu'ici! Non les gars, faut vous faire une raison, c'est une menteuse.

-Et je suis pas pyromane, moi, grommelai-je. Que je l'étrangle, pourquoi pas, mais la brûler vive? Elle est vraiment pas bien comme fille.

Les dieux me jetèrent un regard indéchiffrable avant de retourner à leur table. Ils m'avaient entendu? Si l'autre peste savait ça, elle allait se faire des marques de strangulation juste pour m'accuser! Et si c'était de nuit, personne ne pourrait attester qu'elle mentait, puisque nous avions le même dortoir séparer par une allée toute simple. Chacun de nous pouvait sans difficulté aller dans celui de l'autre. Je soupirais et secouai la tête, puis souris lorsque Loki me demanda gentillement si j'allais bien.

-Tu crois que je suis assez naïf pour croire à ce sourire?

-Et faire semblant d'y croire?

-Seulement si ce n'est pas trop grave.

-Rien de grave, je te rassure, rien que les trucs habituels de je suis un monstre de cruauté qui martyrise la pauvre petite fille.

-Ah, c'est tout. Alors oui, je veux bien faire semblant de te croire.

Je secouai de nouveau la tête et terminais mon repas, sentant des regards scrutateurs posés sur moi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore? A la fin du repas, lorsque je me levais pour aller poser mon plateau avec Loki, je tournais rapidement la tête pour savoir ce qu'ils me voulaient. La plupart d'entre eux étaient indécis, mais j'en voyais au moins un, Thor, qui regardait Miss Parfaite avec surprise. Et celle-ci semblait s'en moquer, puisqu'elle me fixait avec haine et rage. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais déjà mort. Je haussais les épaules, de toutes façons, elle allait continuer à dire des horreurs sur moi et moi, j'allais continuer à les ignorer royalement. Un point c'est tout.

La journée se passa de manière étrange de mon point de vue, positive selon Loki. En effet, les dieux semblaient enfin enclin à réfléchir. Peut-être le fait que deux de mes «menaces» aient été révélé pour ce qu'elles étaient, des mensonges éhonté? Toujours était-il que ne recevoir plus qu'un seul regard meurtrier, c'était presque perturbant. Presque, je ne m'en plaignais certainement pas.

Ce soir là, en me couchant, je restais un instant à divaguer. C'est pourquoi je m'endormis assez tard. Et lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement, je l'entendis immédiatement. J'avais sans doute oublier de fermer une fenêtre et ma chambre s'était rouverte à cause du courant d'air?

Une présence proche de moi me convainquit que non. Quelqu'un était rentrer dans ma chambre, et pour que ce soit si facilement, ce devait être Yui. Je me retournais donc pour lui demander ce qu'elle me voulait et me figeais en la voyant. Elle tenait à la main un grand couteau à l'air fichtrement aiguisé, et son air un peu fou me fit peur.

-Attends Yui, on-on peut discuter, tentais-je.

-Non on peut pas, me répondit-elle. Tu es un monstre, mais en plus de ça, tu me vole mes amis.

-Je suis désolé, je ne le ferais plus. S'il te plaît, pose se couteau.

-Je vais le poser, oui. Je vais le ranger dans ton corps.

Elle me sauta dessus. Je tentais de la repousser, mais bizarrement, elle semblait plus forte que moi. Elle réussit à me planter son couteau dans le ventre, mais je le sentis ripper contre un os. Je n'avais pas grand chose, et l'adrénaline me permit de faire tomber mon agresseur loin de moi. Elle dû se cogner la tête, parce qu'elle ne bougea plus de là où elle se trouvait. Mais mon mouvement m'avait fait perdre un peu plus de sang encore, et je me sentais engourdi. Je voulu crier à l'aide, mais ne produisis qu'un faible filet de voix.

Lentement mais sûrement, je m'enfonçais dans la noirceur de l'inconscience, persuadé que j'allais mourir d'hémorragie avant qu'on me retrouve.

(trait)

Si vous me tuer dans les reviews, je ne pourrais pas écrire la suite, vous êtes prévenus!

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?


	6. Chapter 6

**Couple:** OC/Appolon (parce que j'aime que mes perso partent en vrilles parfois, ou alors, ceux qui existent déjà ne sont pas assez comme je le veux, et je n'aime pas beaucoup faire des OOC)

 **Résumé:** Il était une fois une histoire. Fin. Non, je blague. Durant l'année ou Yui et les dieux se sont retrouvé torturés mentalement par Zeus, je veux dire, où ils étaient à l'école des dieux, un garçon est arrivé. Ce garçon, il était étrange. Et les dieux ne savaient pas encore à quel point!

 **Diclamer:** Si Kamigami no Asobi m'appartenait, Yui aurait été un garçon, et ça aurait été un gros Yaoi. Donc, puisque ce n'est pas le cas, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas. Mais comme cette fanfiction va en être un, elle m'appartient. Mais Gabriel, lui il m'appartient.

Réponse aux reviews:

GuestFromHell666: Et si je te disais que j'avais hésité entre ça et le coma, tu m'en voudrais beaucoup? Enfin bon, je suis gentille, tu vas voir, il faut m'envoyer des bonbons. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je pense mettre moins de temps pour écrire le prochain chapitre.

Yukichan44: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu du peu de matière de ce chapitre.

TsukeiraMiyaru: Voilà voilà, la suite est là? Et je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais je crois que tu es déjà folle. Je confisque déjà tout ce qui peut être dangereux (pour moi) tel que des couteaux, les haches, les dagues, tout autre objet tranchant ou contondant et attends ta réaction plus bas.

Oui, je sais ça fait très longtemps. Mon excuse est...joker? Pas taper l'auteur! Et en plus, je ne vous mets qu'un chapitre de transition aujourd'hui, shame on me! Bref, bonne lecture et à plus tard!

/

 **Chaos céleste**

 **Chapitre 6: Réponses**

J'avais chaud. Et rien que ce fait en lui-même était étrange. Le chauffage allumé et quatre couvertures ne me suffisaient pas pour avoir vraiment chaud, même en été. Quelque chose était posé sur ma main et m'empêchait de la bouger, et un bip strident et répétitif m'agressait les oreilles. Je finis par ouvrir lentement les yeux pour les refermer immédiatement. La lumière m'avait presque grillé la rétine. Après un moment, je refis une tentative.

La première chose que je vis fut un plafond blanc. Puis, en tournant la tête, ce fut un mur blanc, accompagné par une fenêtre aux rideaux blancs. Ensuite, je baissais les yeux et remarquais du rouge. Fronçant les sourcils, je me demandais ce que cela pouvait bien être, puis la tâche bougea, et je compris qu'il s'agissait de Loki. Loki qui dormait sur ma main, d'où l'impression de chaleur.

En bougeant, j'avais dérangé le dormeur qui s'agita un instant avant de se redresser, l'air encore endormit. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua que j'avais les yeux ouverts, il sauta sur ses pieds, beaucoup plus réveillé.

-Gabriel! Tu te réveille enfin! Tu m'as fichu une sacré frousse, tu sais? Tu te sens bien? Tu as encore mal au ventre? Tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmière? Et...

-Stop! Loki, arrête de parler et laisse-moi en placer une s'il te plaît. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, oui je vais bien, non je n'ai pas mal et non, n'appelle pas l'infirmière. Maintenant, explique-moi un peu ce qu'il s'est passé après que je me sois évanouis.

-On avait entendu un gros boom depuis notre chambre, et comme ça venait de ton dortoir à toi, les autres pensais que tu faisais quelque chose de mal. Moi, je m'inquiétais pour toi, parce que tu m'as déjà fait remarqué que c'est facile de passer d'un dortoir à l'autre pour vous deux. J'ai réussis à convaincre Balder de venir avec moi voir ce qu'il se passait, et je n'étais pas le seul à me poser des questions parce que Apollon, Susanoo et Hadès se trouvaient aussi dehors. On est entré dans ton dortoir, et comme la porte était ouverte, je me suis inquiété encore plus. Quand on est entré dans ta chambre, on a trouvé Yui qui se relevait du sol et toi évanouis par terre. Elle saignait à la tête et à commencé à t'accuser de l'avoir attaquer et d'expliquer ta blessure par de la légitime défense. Zeus n'a aucune preuve, que ce soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre, alors il a dit qu'il allait vous surveiller tous les deux. Et parmi les élèves, c'est mitigé. Certains la croient, d'autre non. Balder est de son côté, et on se dispute souvent à ce sujet.

-Comment ça, souvent?

-Gaby, ça fait presque une semaine que tu dors.

Je regardais mon ami, bouche bée. Une semaine? Genre, sept jours? Je soupirais et me redressais. Une grimace m'échappa. Mon ventre me tirait là où je m'étais fait poignarder, mais je ne le montrais pas, ne voulant pas que Loki se transforme en poule affolé. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, se précipita pour m'aider à m'asseoir.

-Tu sais, pendant cette semaine, je suis resté presque tout le temps ici. Et je me demandais comment te demander de sortir avec moi.

-Je veux bien, répondis-je en rougissant, détournant la tête pour qu'il ne me regarde pas. Mais je te préviens, je suis jamais sortis avec qui que ce soit.

Son cri de joie couvrit cependant légèrement ma voix, et je souris en me disant qu'il ne m'avait sans doute pas entendu.

/

Alors oui, chapitre très court, comme je l'ai dis au début, c'est un chapitre de transition, et comme j'ai pas mal de travail (parce que je dois corriger cent pages avant la fin du mois, et que la fin du mois, c'est dimanche), j'ai moins de temps que ce que j'avais prévu pour écrire. Mais pas d'inquiétude, le prochain chapitre sortira avant 2017.

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Couple:** OC/Appolon (parce que j'aime que mes perso partent en vrilles parfois, ou alors, ceux qui existent déjà ne sont pas assez comme je le veux, et je n'aime pas beaucoup faire des OOC)

 **Résumé:** Il était une fois une histoire. Fin. Non, je blague. Durant l'année ou Yui et les dieux se sont retrouvé torturés mentalement par Zeus, je veux dire, où ils étaient à l'école des dieux, un garçon est arrivé. Ce garçon, il était étrange. Et les dieux ne savaient pas encore à quel point!

 **Diclamer:** Si Kamigami no Asobi m'appartenait, Yui aurait été un garçon, et ça aurait été un gros Yaoi. Donc, puisque ce n'est pas le cas, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas. Mais comme cette fanfiction va en être un, elle m'appartient. Mais Gabriel, lui il m'appartient.

Réponse aux reviews:

GuestFromHell666: Waouh, quel enthousiasme ! J'espère y avoir encore droit aujourd'hui. Et les gens sont bêtes, que veux-tu. Ils préfèrent ignorer des indices si cela les mène à quelque chose qu'ils ne veulent pas voir. Ils font l'autruche, tout simplement. Et oui, tu vas trop vite là, attends un peu, espèce d'impatiente ! Il faut savoir savourer les bonnes choses, et mon histoire est excellente (mes chevilles vont bien, si tu te poses la question). Et peut-être que Loki serait bien, mais Gaby n'a pas assez d'expérience et de stabilité pour cela. Disons que si j'avais fait l'inverse, d'abord Apollon et ensuite Loki, alors oui, ils auraient été bien. Mais je parle trop, je me tais maintenant et ne dirais rien, même sous la torture ! Bref, bonne lecture, et merci pour tes encouragements.

Oui, je sais ça fait très longtemps. Je crois que j'ai attrapé le syndrôme AntoineDaniel, mais c'est pas ma faute, j'ai eu des problème de connexion. On ne tape pas sur l'auteur, encore une fois, pas de menace non plus, mais un le soudoiement est autorisé, j'accepte les chèques, la carte bleue et le liquide. Même les paiement en nature, si vous voulez, ou n'importe quel autre paiement que vous voulez.

Bref, bonne lecture !

/

 **Chaos céleste**

 **Chapitre 7: Histoire**

Etonnamment, sortir avec Loki n'était pas très difficile. Il était vraiment adorable avec moi. Le matin, il venait me chercher à ma porte, me saluant d'un baiser léger. Et puis, il passait la journée avec moi, et le soir aussi. En fait, ça ne changeait pas grand chose à avant, si ce n'est qu'on tentait de trouver des coins isolés pour être tous les deux seuls. Pas facile à faire, surtout en sachant que Zeus nous surveille. Mais bizarrement, quelques dieux nous observaient parfois. Balder ne voulait pas nous croire, mais parfois, Thor me saluait d'un signe de tête. Susano et son frère ne prenaient plus systématiquement la défense de Yui. Les dieux grecques semblaient partagés entre leur affection pour miss parfaite et la logique de notre position lorsque je me suis poignarder. Parce que soyons honnêtes, elle n'avait rien à faire là en pleine nuit.

-Tu rêvasses ?

-Non, je me disais juste que ça me faisait bizarre que les autres ne me fusillent plus du regard. Je crois que je ne suis pas habitué à ça.

Mon petit ami grogna tout en plongeant son visage dans mon cou. Il n'aimait pas que les autres m'observent d'aussi près. Il devenait ronchon lorsque c'était le cas. Quel possessif ! Je gloussais.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, ta possessivité m'amuse, c'est tout.

-Je suis pas possessif, c'est faux.

-D'accord, mon gros jaloux, tu ne l'es pas, ricanais-je.

Il marmonna quelque chose. Nous étions dans le couloir, juste après déjeuner, attendant un peu avant de rentrer dans la classe. Les cours allaient bientôt reprendre avec de l'Histoire, mais je n'avais pas envie d'aller m'asseoir. Et alors que la cloche sonnait la reprise, je soupirais à fendre l'âme.

-On pourrait sécher ?

-Mauvaise idée, Zeus nous surveille. Non, nous allons nous installer et subir cela dignement, comme tous les autres élèves.

-Sûr ?

-Sûr.

Cela ne plaisait pas à Loki, parce qu'il geignit et il fallu que je le tire jusqu'à sa place et l'y assoie avec un baiser par qu'il consente à rester en classe. Négociation ardues, n'est-ce pas. Heureusement, Thot n'arriva qu'après que je me sois assis, et je n'eus aucun problème. Le professeur prit une craie et commença à écrire au tableau.

-Nous allons étudié de l'Histoire très proche, puisqu'elle date seulement de moins de vingt-cinq ans. Cela c'est produit sur l'intégralité de la planète, à touché toutes les classes sociales, et nous en voyons encore les effets aujourd'hui. Qui peut m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit ?

La première idée qui me vint à l'esprit fut les « améliorés », mais je ne dis rien. J'attendais de voir si je me trompais. Le regard de l'homme sur moi était clair pourtant. Je rougis en baissant le regard. Mais avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, Kusanagi leva la main, et je décidai de l'écouter, voir ce qu'elle disait.

-Les améliorés, non ?

-En effet, je veux parler des améliorés, dont l'un d'entre eux est ici. Qui peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ? Kusanagi ?

-Ce sont des erreurs de la nature que les scientifiques ont tenté de changé en faisant des expériences, mais ils n'ont rien pu y faire et les projets ont dû être arrêter en l'absence de résultats fiables. Maintenant, pour notre sécurité, ils sont parqué loin de nous et n'ont pas le droit de nous approcher.

-C'est ce qu'on vous apprend dans vos écoles ? Demandais-je, presque choqué.

-Oui, que peut-on nous dire d'autre.

-Nous, on nous apprend à quel point vous pouvez être cruels. Que notre sécurité à nous dépend du fait que nous sommes reconnu comme sous-catégorie parmi la race humaine, comme les femmes, les hommes, les enfants, le fait qu'ils soient de tel ou tel pays, de telle ou telle ethnies. Nous, on rajoute juste « amélioré » à cela.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, Lenoir, explique-nous ton point de vue sur les améliorés et ce qu'ils sont.

-Nous sommes des enfants nés malades, à une époque où la science à tentée de nous soigner. Malheureusement, pour la presque totalité d'entre nous, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet. Une très petite poignée de personne ont pu être sauvée grâce à cela, mais trop peu pour que cela soit acceptable. Au final, l'amélioration à été interdite, et nous avons été séparés des autres personnes pour ne pas risquer que nous soyons blessés et que nous ayons des structures adaptées à ce que nous sommes.

-Comment ressentez-vous cela, en tant qu'amélioré, justement ?

-Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici, je trouvais cela injuste. Les adultes avaient beau nous dire que c'était pour notre bien, que nous pouvions être en danger ou créer de réels catastrophes si nous ne nous maîtrisions pas, je n'y croyais pas. J'avais l'impression qu'on nous écartais par honte, que nous n'étions pas accepté comme des humains à part entière. Mais quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai vu le comportement de Kusanagi comme étant ce pour quoi nous devions être protégés. Elle a monté tout le monde contre moi, parce que je ne suis pas comme elle. L'intolérance est dangereuse, et livrés à nous-même dans un environnement hostile, nous pourrions être à la fois dangereux et en danger.

-Je vois. Nous allons étudier les raisons qui ont poussé les scientifiques et les médecins à tenter le tout pour le tout sur des bébés et des enfants en bas âge, et comment les différents gouvernements y ont réagit. Nous travaillerons environ trois heures la-dessus. Premièrement...

Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite, constatant des regards indéchiffrables sur moi, d'autres interrogateurs, ou encore, comme Loki, triste de la façon dont nous avons été traité. Je lui souris et me concentrais sur le cours, curieux également de savoir les origines de ce projet dont j'avais bénéficié autant qu'été la victime involontaire.

/

Encore une fois, ce n'est pas très long. Je suis revenu à des chapitres plus courts, mais plus faciles à écrire pour moi. Je trouve que la qualité est meilleure comme ça. Bref, donnez-moi votre avis, il m'intéresse !


	8. Chapter 8

**Couple:** OC/Appolon (parce que j'aime que mes perso partent en vrilles parfois, ou alors, ceux qui existent déjà ne sont pas assez comme je le veux, et je n'aime pas beaucoup faire des OOC)

 **Résumé:** Il était une fois une histoire. Fin. Non, je blague. Durant l'année ou Yui et les dieux se sont retrouvé torturés mentalement par Zeus, je veux dire, où ils étaient à l'école des dieux, un garçon est arrivé. Ce garçon, il était étrange. Et les dieux ne savaient pas encore à quel point!

 **Diclamer:** Si Kamigami no Asobi m'appartenait, Yui aurait été un garçon, et ça aurait été un gros Yaoi. Donc, puisque ce n'est pas le cas, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas. Mais comme cette fanfiction va en être un, elle m'appartient. Et Gabriel, lui il m'appartient.

Réponse aux reviews:

GuestFromHell666: Je ne mettrais certainement pas une de mes histoires en adoption ! Je peux les mettre en pause si je n'ai pas d'inspiration, certes, mais ce sont tout de même mes histoires et je ne veux pas qu'elles soient différemment. Ce qui me fait m'interroger sur ma réaction si un jour je tombe sur une fanfiction de mon livre. Bref, sois tranquille, j'ai toujours de l'inspiration, tu verras la fin de cette histoire, même si elle met du temps. Rassurée ?

margotvla : Il est pas facile à se rappeler ton pseudo, dis donc ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir. Pour Yui, c'est juste qu'en regardant le manga, je me suis demandé ce que ça donnerais si elle était pas aussi gentille qu'on le croit. Et c'est vrai que Loki aide pas mal Gabriel à se faire accepter. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres.

/

 **Chaos céleste**

 **Chapitre 8: Prise de conscience**

J'aimais bien Loki. Vraiment. Mais je m'apercevais de plus en plus que lui et moi, ce n'était pas vraiment fait pour durer. Je ne ressentais pas de désir véritable pour lui. J'aimais être avec lui, discuter pendant des heures, plaisanter, rire. Ses baisers étaient agréables aussi. Mais il n'y avait ni passion ni romantisme dans tout ceci.

Et puis, je compris un jour que je regardais beaucoup trop un des autres dieux pour que cela ne soit normal. Et mon cœur battait tellement vite quand je le regardais. Mais j'étais avec Loki, et il m'aimait, et je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Il avait fait fondre ma glace, et je tenais trop à lui pour lui faire ça. Alors je détournais les yeux.

-Tu le regarde encore, n'est-ce pas, demanda le roux en ne levant pas son nez du livre que j'avais réussis à lui faire ouvrir.

-De quoi tu parles, fis-je un poil nerveusement.

Nous nous étions installé dans la bibliothèque pour réviser les maths, puisque demain nous verrait ployer sous le joug de l'impitoyable devoir surveillé. Malheureusement pour moi, nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée, et _il_ était là aussi. En face de moi, riant avec ses amis. Je me reconcentrais sur mes exercices. Mon copain, lui, cessa de faire semblant et me fixa ouvertement.

-Je te parles du fait que ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu regarde Apollon en douce. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ne te plais plus avec moi ? Tu l'aimes plus que moi ?

-Loki, soupirais-je. Je sais pas quoi te dire. Je sais que je le regarde, mais je ne veux pas te faire du mal à toi. Et je t'aime beaucoup. Je sais que tu m'aimes vraiment, tu me l'as dis. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

-Alors tu te fais du mal à toi. Je t'aime, oui, mais je ne te l'ai pas dis pour que tu t'enferme dans une relation dont tu ne veux pas. Et si tu veux être avec Apollon, alors...peut-être qu'on ferait mieux d'en rester là et d'être amis. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Tu me quittes ? Sans combattre ? Ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu te sens bien ?

-Crois-moi, j'aimerais t'emmener et t'enfermer dans un endroit où tu ne vivrais que pour moi. Je suis égoïste et jaloux, mais pas assez pour faire ça.

-De toutes façons, il aime une fille, alors j'ai sans doute aucune chance. Mais tu as raison, il vaut être amis que devenir ennemis.

-Oh, tu sais, la sexualité chez les dieux, c'est un peu flou. Tu peux aimer une femme puis tomber amoureux d'un homme. Mais je te préviens, je vais surveiller. Parce que Apollon a une certaine réputation en amour.

-Quoi, il est volage ?

-Non, il est maudit, en quelque sorte. Ses amours se sont toujours terminées de manière tragique. Je préfère te tenir à l'œil, au cas où.

-A-t-il déjà aimé un homme ?

-Oui, il me semble qu'il y a eu Linos et Orphée, des musiciens, Delphos, un devin je crois, Hyacinthe, tué par Zéphyr, de Cyparisse ou Hyménaios. Il a eu beaucoup d'amants, à travers les siècles.

Mais voudra-t-il de moi ? Moi qui suis si différent ? Je n'ose pas aller lui parler, de peur d'être rejeté, comme au début.

/

Encore un chapitre bien court, mais c'est pas grave, non ? Une review ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Couple:** OC/Appolon (parce que j'aime que mes perso partent en vrilles parfois, ou alors, ceux qui existent déjà ne sont pas assez comme je le veux, et je n'aime pas beaucoup faire des OOC)

 **Résumé:** Il était une fois une histoire. Fin. Non, je blague. Durant l'année ou Yui et les dieux se sont retrouvé torturés mentalement par Zeus, je veux dire, où ils étaient à l'école des dieux, un garçon est arrivé. Ce garçon, il était étrange. Et les dieux ne savaient pas encore à quel point!

 **Diclamer:** Si Kamigami no Asobi m'appartenait, Yui aurait été un garçon, et ça aurait été un gros Yaoi. Donc, puisque ce n'est pas le cas, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas. Mais comme cette fanfiction va en être un, elle m'appartient. Et Gabriel, lui il m'appartient.

Réponse aux reviews:

GuestFromHell666: T'inquiète pas pour les reviews, j'ai déjà laissé des chapitres sans commentaire, et je m'en aperçois plus tard. Donc, pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet. J'ai jamais dis que Loki ne ferais rien, juste qu'il ne le montrera pas à Gabriel. T'as raison, le spectacle commence tout juste. Mais comme je n'ai plus d'ordinateur, il est pas prêt de se terminer. Bref, comme je l'ai dis avant, je compte pas mettre mon histoire en adoption. Merci beaucoup, franchement j'ai un gros faible pour Loki, quel que soit son support (télé, cinéma, livre, manga, peinture, mythologie...) et donc ça me fais plaisir de voir que quelqu'un apprécie mieux ce personnage grâce à moi. Je suis tout simplement parfaite, c'est pour ça.

Alissa8 : La voilà, désolée pour le retard. J'espère que tu vas aimer. Et pour l'instant, Yui est un peu tranquille. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Ça tombe bien, c'est la spécialité de notre petit Yuki.

/

 **Chaos céleste**

 **Chapitre 9:**

Je le regardais encore. A force, il allait me prendre pour un stalker. Et il n'aurait pas forcément tort. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, il était tellement mignon que mes yeux restaient sur lui sans mon consentement. Je le vis se raidir à une phrase de Susano. Il tourna un peu la tête et je baissais immédiatement la mienne pour éviter qu'il ne remarque que je le fixais. Peine perdu, d'après le ricanement de Loki qui était à côté de moi. J'étais tellement occupé à contempler Apollon que je ne mangeais même pas mon assiette posée devant moi depuis un bon quart d'heure. Je lui jetais un regard mauvais.

-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, j'y peux rien si même un enfant pourrait comprendre ce que tu penses en le regardant, gloussa-t-il.

-Comment ça, ce que je pense ?

-T'as un filet de bave sur le menton.

-C'est faux, m'offusquais-je en essuyant rapidement la zone incriminée.

Sèche, bien entendu, il m'avait tendu un piège grossier et j'avais sauté dedans à pieds-joints. Je grommelais quelques mots dans ma barbe inexistante et jetais un coup d'œil en direction de mon obsession. Il me regardait. Je rougis et baissais le nez timidement.

-Pourquoi tu vas pas lui parler?

-T'es fou! Tu sais bien comment ça va se passer, il va me rejeter, je suis le monstre qui maltraite sa petite fée, je te rappelle. Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir encore, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être heureux, juste de ne pas être malheureux.

-C'est triste ta façon de penser, commenta-t-il.

-Peut-être, mais c'est plus sûr. Au moins, je ne vais pas m'effondrer.

-Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, c'est moi qui vais lui parler.

-Quoi ?

Avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, Loki s'était levé et se dirigeait maintenant vers la table où mangeait Apollon. Affolé, je tentais de le rattraper, mais trop tard, il était déjà là-bas. Le temps que j'arrive, il avait déjà commencé une discussion avec le dieu du soleil et je ne savais pas comment le faire partir discrètement.

-Dis-moi, Apollon, que penses-tu de Gabriel ?

-Comment ça, ce que j'en pense ?

-Bah oui, tu le trouves comment ? Physiquement et mentalement, hein, je veux les deux.

-L-loki, tentais-je pitoyablement, et si tu arrêtais tes âneries un peu ?

-Non, je veux une réponse, et une vraie.

-Il est pas mal, répondit finalement le dieu un peu perdu. Il est beau, c'est vrai, et sensible aussi d'après ce que j'ai vu.

-Et c'est pas la moitié d'un idiot, tu peux me croire, renchérit le roux.

-Mais arrête Loki !

-Pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions ? Tu cherches à te débarrasser de ton grand amour, demanda le dieu de la mer.

-Nan, il m'a quitté. Il est amoureux d'un autre. En fait, réfléchit-il, il voulait tellement pas me faire de peine, puisque je suis amoureux de lui, qu'il aurait été prêt à rester avec moi quand même. Tu sais faire fondre la glace ?

-Bah oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est un truc qui le désespère, sa glace. Elle est assez solide. Mais pour un dieu, c'est loin d'être insurmontable.

-Ah...

Le pauvre Apollon ne savait plus quoi dire, et moi je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'aurais voulu rentrer dans un trou de souris là, maintenant. Heureusement, Susano nous sauva la mise en se tournant vers moi, l'air curieux sous son air revêche.

-Dis-moi, ça fait quoi de produire de la glace ?

-Ça fait que je peux pas faire cuire un truc dans de l'eau, elle gèle instantanément et impossible de la dégeler. Je ne sais pas nager, je ne peux pas rentrer dans de l'eau, elle gèle bien trop pour ça. Mais par contre, je suis un pro du patin à glace ! Je suis même un champion du patinage artistique. Avec moi, il pleut pas, il neige. Ou il grêle. Même en plein été. Si je suis triste, il se met à neiger autour de moi, quel que soit l'endroit autour de moi. Quand j'ai peur, la température chute brutalement et c'est pas facile de la faire remonter. Et quand je suis en colère, de la glace se forme autour de moi. Pas le petit givre de ma table en cours ou sur ma fourchette, non, de la vrai glace de trois centimètres d'épaisseur qui se répand avec moi au centre. Si je me calme pas, elle continue de s'étendre. Une fois, j'ai transformer une salle de classe en aire glacière parce que le prof m'avait collé alors que j'avais rien fait. Il a fallu m'envoyer à l'infirmerie le temps que je me calme, et la salle à été inutilisable pendant deux semaines. Depuis, avant les contrôles, tout le monde essaie de me mettre en colère, mais ça marche pas trop.

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu ne t'es jamais baigné de ta vie ?

-Non, jamais.

-Mais comment tu te laves, alors ?

-La douche, ça existe, répondis-je, exaspéré. Malheureusement, même quand je n'ouvre que l'eau chaude, elle coule à peine tiède. Je n'ai jamais essayé de n'ouvrir que l'eau froide. Je crois qu'elle ne coulerait même pas.

-C'est possible.

-Lenoir ?

-Si tu veux, on peut aller se baigner ? Après tout, je suis le soleil, ça ira si je suis avec toi.

Je rougis des pieds à la tête.

-J'ai-j'ai pas de maillot de bain.

-Je vais t'en prêter un, bébé, répondit Loki.

Je lui jetais un regard interloqué. Comment ça, bébé ? On est plus ensemble, non ? Mais bon, il doit être jaloux. Après tout, on ne peut pas oublier l'amour si facilement. Il veut me rendre heureux, et c'est adorable de sa part, mais lui, il est surtout en train de pousser le mec dont il est très amoureux dans les bras d'un autre homme que lui !

Je soupirais. Franchement, ça devenait bien compliqué tout cela !

/

 **IMPORTANT** mon livre est désormais disponible sur Amazon en format numérique et sur Sfyart édition en format papier. Il se nomme _Terra Dragonna_ de Angie Telp.

Cet instant pub passé, je m'excuse platement d'avoir mis autant de temps. Je n'ai pas d'ordinateur chez moi, pour encore au moins un mois, voir deux ou trois, le temps que je me remette à flot financièrement XD. Du coup, il va falloir attendre la suite encore un peu. En espérant que ça vous aura plu quand même, bisous bisous mes sashimi d'amour !

Review ou pas review, telle est la question.


	10. Annonce

Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolée. Il ne devrait pas trop tarder àsortir, soyez patients.

Je vous informe juste que vous pouvez retrouver des histoires originales toutes droit sorties de mon imagination sur mon site.

sites

ps : / sites . google (.com) / view / dreamlandlili /accueil

Bref, je vous encourage fortement à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil. En plus, plus vous serez nombreux à y être aller, plus il sera référencé, et plus nombreux seront les personnes à le trouver! N'hésitez pas non plus à partager le lien autour de vous.

Bye et bonne soirée/journée!


	11. Chapter 11

Couple: OC/Appolon (parce que j'aime que mes perso partent en vrilles parfois, ou alors, ceux qui existent déjà ne sont pas assez comme je le veux, et je n'aime pas beaucoup faire des OOC)

Résumé: Il était une fois une histoire. Fin. Non, je blague. Durant l'année ou Yui et les dieux se sont retrouvé torturés mentalement par Zeus, je veux dire, où ils étaient à l'école des dieux, un garçon est arrivé. Ce garçon, il était étrange. Et les dieux ne savaient pas encore à quel point!

Diclamer: Si Kamigami no Asobi m'appartenait, Yui aurait été un garçon, et ça aurait été un gros Yaoi. Donc, puisque ce n'est pas le cas, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas. Mais comme cette fanfiction va en être un, elle m'appartient. Et Gabriel, lui il m'appartient.

Réponse aux reviews:

Alissa8 : Mais de rien, c'est toujours un plaisir. En tout cas, je te laisse la suite maintenant.

/

 **Chaos céleste**

 **Chapitre 10: Cours de natation**

Là, je ne savais vraiment pas où me mettre. Loki m'avait traîner jusqu'à sa chambre pour me faire essayer un maillot de bain. Je ne pensais pas vraiment que cela soit une bonne idée. Et puis, on ne savait pas si ça allait marcher, si ça se trouve, tout allait geler. Une main chaude se posa dans le bas de mon dos. Le dieu nordique me releva le visage.

-Tu te poses trop de question, tu le sais?

-Mais, et si ça marche pas? Si je peux pas me baigner? En plus, je suis beaucoup trop découvert, je me mets jamais comme ça, personne ne m'a jamais vu sans au moins un pantalon et un t-shirt. J'ai l'air ridicule.

-Mais non, t'es à croquer comme ça.

-T'es pas objectif, tu le sais non?

-C'est pas une raison, t'es une pure merveille que je dévorerais bien si tu n'étais pas déjà à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Vrai?

-Bien sûr, sourit le roux. Et puis, c'est un short de bain.

-Pourquoi tu en as un comme ça? Il est très joli, mais je ne te vois pas le porter réellement.

-J'avoue tout, il est pour toi depuis le début. J'ai pensé qu'il t'irait bien, et j'avais raison.

Il souriait alors que je soupirais de désespoir. Le short m'arrivait à mi-cuisse, violet clair avec des pétales de cerisiers bleu glace. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était à ma taille. Est-ce que je voulais vraiment savoir comment il la connaissait? A voir son sourire malicieux, je décidais que non. Je soupirais profondément et me laissais traîner gentiment vers la piscine du lycée. Apollon nous y attendait déjà. Loki me lâcha la main une fois arrivé devant lui, mais ne pu s'empêcher de m'embrasser légèrement. Je lui donnais une tape sur le bras.

-Bonjour, claironna le blond.

Etrangement, ses yeux fixaient Loki. Et la chaleur de son sourire ne les atteignait pas. Pourquoi lui en voulait-il à ce point?

-Bonjour, marmonnais-je. On y va ou on attend quelqu'un d'autre.

-Non, on peut y aller. Merci Loki de l'avoir accompagné, mais il peut se débrouiller seul maintenant.

-Jaloux?

-C'est plus que j'ai l'impression que tu me cherches, là.

-Non, je n'oserais pas, fit le roux d'un air innocent.

Beaucoup trop innocent d'ailleurs. C'en devenait franchement louche. Je roulais des yeux.

-A tout à l'heure Loki, le saluais-je.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je reviens te voir. Je suis curieux de savoir s'il a vraiment réussit. Sinon, on ira tous les deux Gaby, ne t'inquiète pas.

Définitivement louche. Il semblait avoir pour but de pousser Apollon à bout. Je soupirais.

/

Le blond était en train de poser nos affaires dans les vestiaires pendant que je regardais l'eau de la piscine. Ou plutôt, la glace qui la constituait. Ça n'allait jamais marcher. Je m'accroupis et tendis la main, poussant sur la couche de glace avec l'espoir de la briser.

Une main se posa sur la mienne et un hoquet m'échappa: la glace fondait. Ma main finit par toucher l'eau et je frissonnait. Cette masse aqueuse me faisait un peu peur maintenant que j'y avais accès. Et si mon corps l'avait rejeté parce qu'elle était dangereuse?

-N'ai pas peur, murmura le dieu derrière moi. Je vais te montrer. Fais-moi confiance, d'accord? Je me doute que d'entrer dans l'eau pour la première fois, ça doit être terrifiant. Mais je suis là, tout ira bien.

Je hochais la tête et me laissais entraîner dans l'eau. Je frissonais incontrôlablement, m'agrippant aux épaules du dieu. Il me tenait gentiment, sans jamais me lâcher, alors qu'il avançait de quelques pas vers le centre du bassin. Je fermais les yeux, crispé. Il rit doucement.

-N'ai pas peur, je suis là.

-C'est pas la question, gémis-je. C'est bizarre, c'est pas naturel.

-Comment ça, pas naturel, s'étonna Apollon. Il n'y a pas plus naturel que l'eau, tu sais?

-Mais je connais pas ça, c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que je suis dans de la mélasse.

-Tu as déjà été dans de la mélasse?

Cette remarque me fit stopper mes jérémiades. C'est vrai ça, je n'ai jamais été dans de la mélasse, et je pense qu'elle gèlerait instantanément lorsque je m'en approcherais.

-Non, c'est vrai, je n'y suis jamais allé. Et je ne pourrais pas de toute façon, elle gèlerait. Donc je ne sais pas ce que ça fait.

-Tu sens que tu flottes, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne risque rien du tout, l'eau est le premier élément que les humains connaissent non?

-Ouais, enfin, je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Bah, essaye de te laisser porter.

Pour lui, ça a l'air tellement facile. Il ne réalise sans doute pas que je flippe à mort et que je suis pas loin de l'arrêt cardiaque, là. Au bout d'un moment, je décidais de le laisser me guider et m'allongeais sur l'eau. Je ne coulais pas alors que la glace avait fondue! Je ne savais pas comment réagir et regardais le dieu anxieusement. Il me sourit alors.

/

-Pour un grand méchant, tu es plutôt sympas, me dit Apollon alors qu'on sortait de la piscine. En fait, je pense que je t'apprécie beaucoup, même.

-Mais, bafouillais-je, dans la cantine tu as dis…

-En fait, me coupa-t-il, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de toi. C'est vrai, tu as l'air assez sensible, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je pourrais bien m'entendre avec toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de venir aujourd'hui, pour te connaître toi, pas ce que je vois depuis ton arrivée.

-Mais Yui va pas être contente, fis-je timidement.

-Et alors? Oui, j'aime ma Petite Fée, mais elle agit bizarrement depuis quelques temps. Et puis, même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne me contrôle pas, que je sache. Si je veux te connaître, ça ne regarde que moi. Et même si je ne veux pas me l'avouer, le fait qu'elle se soit trouvée dans ta chambre ce soir-là est vraiment suspect. Si tu l'avais effectivement attaqué, pourquoi vous auriez été tous les deux chez toi et pas chez elle? c'est louche, je dois l'admettre. Donc j'ai décidé de t'accorder le bénéfice du doute sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début et de voir qui tu es réellement.

-Merci, Apollon, soufflais-je. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir.

-Je crois que je m'en doute, au contraire. Bon, allez, on y va?

Je sortit de la piscine, trempé pour la première fois de ma vie et bien plus confiant sur le reste de cette année.

/

Alors les p'tits sushis, ça vous a plu?

Oui, je sais, je suis en retard...très en retard, mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est mon chat, il m'a séquestré dans ma salle de bain avec juste un bol de croquette tous les trois jours...c'était atroce T-T

Comment ça, vous me croyez pas? Bon OK, c'est juste que je cherche du boulot et que du coup, je passe plus de temps à écrire des lettres motivation que des chapitres.

Bref, je vous nems. Review?


End file.
